


Never Have I Ever

by CloseToSomethingReal



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: And firecrackers, F/F, F/M, I blame Discord for this, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, also lot of alcohol involved, also theres a sex flower, and a knife, and a lot more, dude its never have i ever, theres a kraken involved, these people do weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToSomethingReal/pseuds/CloseToSomethingReal
Summary: The lodgers meet up in Mosley's basement laboratory to play Never Have I Ever. They rapidly find out most of them have done fucked up shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my pals in the discord chat who came up with 99% of these, couldn't have done it without you guys!
> 
> Adam belongs to Carol_Molliniere, if you haven't read any of her works involving him, well, you really should, so once you finish here go and check those out! He appears in her DR au stories, The Murder Game and In The End, which are fucking phenomenal. Short form of what you do need to know about him for this is that he's the second creature Frankenstein made.

"What are we doing, and why are we in Mosley's lab, in the basement. Hyde, this had better not be another one of your sexcapades, I'm not interested." Rachel warned, stepping down the ladder into Mosley's lab. The equipment had all been pushed to the side, and there was a table with several bottles of various liquors on it.

"You're late!" Hyde accused. Put a cup full of something amber in her hand. "And no, this is not one of those, I wouldn't invite you, you big stick in the mud. This is even better!"

"Hyde wants us to play a drinking game." Ito explained. She was seated around the table with the rest of the lodgers. Her drink was clear.

"Not just any drinking game! This is a bonding game, and it'll be fun!"

"More like it'll help you get a bunch more gossip about us." Pennebrygg said.

"I don't need help getting gossip, none of you ever shut up about your personal affairs." Hyde mocked, rolling his eyes. "We are playing never have I ever, Rachel." He explained.

"Oh, I remember this one. Isn't it the one where you admitted you one got a-"

"Probably, but we can't be giving them anything to use against me! They have to find out for themselves!" Hyde declared. "Now come on, sit down so that we can start!"

"I still don't get the point of this game." Adam admitted, biting his lip.

"Getting drunk and bonding with each other. And learning everyone's embarrassing secrets. It'll be fun!" Tweedy said.

Adam still didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue.

Rachel took a seat beside Jasper. "I am surprised you didn't drag Jekyll or Lanyon into this, Hyde."

"Those two prudes? The most I would nail them on is spending twelve hours straight on paperwork!" Hyde giggled. "Anyways, beginners up first, so Jasper. Let's hear something you haven't done!"

Jasper looked up with a start. "Me?"

Hyde contemplated him. "Nope changed my mind, not you. You have no clue what is happening here. We won't do beginners first, we'll let them get a feel for the game." He decided. "Lavender, you go!"

"Never have I ever been arrested." Lavender said.

The great majority of the circle took a drink. "Did you forget that most of us got arrested for Hyde burning a block of London down?" Flowers asked.

"No, I knew that, that's why I said it!" Lavender replied. "If that was so bad, why don't you go?"

"Fine!" Flowers said. "Never have I ever tried to make a love potion."

Rachel caught Ito take a sneaky sip of her drink, but decided not to call her out. Not this time. "You guys are boring." The cook declared. "You want to play never have I ever, you have to embarrass people! Like this!" She smiled at Hyde. "Never have I ever had sex with six people in a broom closet."

"Bold of you to assume I would ever be ashamed of that!" Hyde laughed, and took a sip of his drink, ignoring the several pairs of wide eyes that had turned to him. "Besides. Doddle, Sinnett, Pennebrygg, Mosley and Helsby, you had better drink too! Especially you, Doddle, you and your stupid umbrella."

"Umbrella?" Jasper squeaked. Hyde just flashed him a grin.

"Hyde, you weren't the target of my shaming, I just knew you were involved!" Rachel said. "Anyways, we should probably stop jumping around and go in order. Jasper, you are up!"

Jasper still looked a little nervous. "Never have I ever kissed a stranger?"

Hyde snorted. "Oh you sweet summer child." He mocked.

Rachel had to agree with the blond as she took a sip of her drink. As did the rest of the circle.

Including Adam. Interesting.

"Alright, my turn." Cantilupe said. "Never have I ever fucked a ghost."

Maijabi looked down at his glass. "Somebody give me a shot!" He declared. Cantilupe filled his glass.

"What the fuck?" Hyde asked, raising an eyebrow. "A ghost?"

"Congrats, guys, we've found one thing Hyde hasn't slept with!" Luckett crowed.

Maijabi only smiled. "I am not going to be judged by one of the men who took a shot for "had a six person orgy in a broom closet" and then mentioned an umbrella." He said. Hyde shrugged.

"Fair enough. But seriously, why do you think I knew an umbrella would be a decent weapon? I've seen what those things can do to a man's ass!"

Jasper squeaked and buried his face in his hands. Adam blushed.

"Too much information." Maijabi said.

"We're playing never have I ever. There's no such thing as too much information." Hyde replied. "Anyways, it's your turn, ghostfucker."

"Never have I ever killed a man."

Three people drank to that. Griffin, Luckett and Helsby. Rachel was unsurprised that none of them were Hyde. Blond talked a lot of game but he was a wuss.

"I should be concerned, shouldn't I." Jasper said quietly, looking warily around the circle at the people who had drank.

"Only if you get on their bad sides." Rachel assured him.  "Or if you get in the way of Luckett's experiments."

Tweedy looked up from whatever he was looking at, possibly a picture of his wife. "Um... never have I ever been set on fire mid-sex." He said.

Pennebrygg glared at Sinnett and took a sip of his drink. "Fucking asshole." He muttered, shaking his head. "I still have a scar from that."

Sinnett giggled.

Luckett seemed to ponder his for a bit. "Never have I ever had anything to do with inflation."

"OH SURE, LET'S ALL JUST MAKE FUN OF THE BALLOON GUY, SHALL WE?" Bryson cried. "It was one time." He muttered as he drank.

"Honestly I just wanted to know if anyone had." Mosley said. "I kinda thought Hyde would have."

"I haven't done every kinky thing imaginable! Just most!"

Lavender cleared her throat. "Never have I ever had sex with someone who was invisible."

"That's just fucking cheating!" Archer cried.

"Take a drink, Archer, and think about the kinky shit you've done." Lavender told him.

"Yeah, just you wait for my turn, Lily!" Archer warned, lifting his glass to his lips.

"I'm shaking." Lavender snorted.

"Wow, we're at a list of two things Hyde hasn't slept with! A ghost and an invisible man! Guys this must be a record!" Lavender cried.

"Is this whole game just about sex?" Jasper asked.

"Basically." Rachel replied. "Loosen up, wait until you have a few drink in you, it'll be more fun."

"Anyways, it's my turn!" Flowers cried. "Never have I ever had tentacle sex."

Everyone turned to Helsby. "Oh, come on, I'm not that nasty!" The man cried, glaring at them all. "Look at someone else!"

"So wait, does that mean that no one has? Have we finally done it?" Sinnett asked. Rachel wondered if he was right, until beside her, Hyde tried to inconspicuously take a sip of his drink. Unfortunately for him, he was not very good at being inconspicuous.

Helsby gaped at him. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HYDE. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK."

Hyde tipped his head. "What? He was down for it and I was curious!”

"I need to have a talk with the kraken." Helsby decided.

"Don't tell me none of you have thought of it!" Hyde protested.

"No one has." Rachel said.

"Dammit." Hyde looked over at Helsby. "Anyways, you're up."

"Whatever, tentacle man."

"Says the exhibitionist. At least no one saw it happen!"

"I really, really wish we could add the kraken to the list of things Hyde hasn't fucked." Luckett said sadly, shaking his head.

"You aren't even on that list, Jonny-boy." Hyde taunted. "So you really shouldn't mock me. Incidentally, on my list of good lays, you are sitting lower than the kraken."

Luckett blushed.

"Alright, I've got mine!" Helsby said. "Never have I ever worked in a brothel."

Sinnett, Tweedy and someone whom no one was surprised to see drink all drank.

"Tweedy? What about Samanthe?"

"It was before I met her, and all I did was mix drinks. You didn't say 'Never have I ever been a prostitute', Ranjit." Tweedy said.

"And you, Sinnett?"

Sinnett shrugged. "It was easy money."

"Alright, then it's Mosley's turn, no need to ask why Hyde did it." Helsby said.

"I could have the most noble cause ever, and here you won't even ask."

"Do you?"

"Nah, it was just fun."

"I rest my case." Helsby finished. "Mosley, you're up."

"Never have I ever been fucked by an eldritch horror."

"Of course not, who the hell would- I stand corrected." Hyde said as he watched Cantilupe take a very lengthy sip of her drink. Her eyes dared anyone to say a word.

No one did. "Anyways, Archer, let's hear your revenge on Lavender." Hyde said finally.

"Never have I ever posed naked for my 'friend's' art." Archer said with a smirk. Lavender and Flowers both blushed as Lavender drank.

"Nah, you're still the worst, with the invisible sex." Helsby said. "Griffin? What have you got? And don't think you're absolved of the kink, considering you were the invisible man."

"Never have I ever had sex in the lobby." Griffin replied.

Helsby grumbled and clinked his glass into Mosley's before they both drank.

"Alright Doddle, hit us with your best shot." Hyde said.

"I'm feeling bad for Jasper, he's had the same drink since Lavender did her 'been arrested' thing, so never have I ever turned into some form of beast."

Jasper blushed and drank his drink. Rachel was pretty sure Hyde looked relieved by one of Doddle's specification.

"Hey, going back to umbrellas..." Pennebrygg said.

"Oh no." Doddle muttered.

"Never have I ever had an umbrella shoved up my ass." The man finished.

Hyde maintained steady eye contact with Doddle as he finished his drink and poured another.

"That's a terrifying image. Sinnett?" Rachel said.

"Never have I ever called anyone 'daddy' in bed."

"Lanyon's not here, Anthony, he's the one with the daddy issues!" Doddle whispered.

"Please. Even Lanyon couldn't call Jekyll 'daddy' and we all know Jekyll's the one he's fucking. It can't be Lanyon." Mosley said.

"And how would you know what daddy material is, Mosley?" Hyde shot across the circle.

"Okay, okay it was one time!" Mosley cried, and took a drink.

"Killed the mood entirely." Helsby agreed.

"I'm really regretting bringing mother here of all places for help." Adam said, shaking his head.

"Anyways, it's my turn. Never have I ever had sex with Edward Hyde, so most of you can drink your fucking drinks, you bunch of sluts." Ito said.

Rachel had the satisfaction of not having to drink to that. Helsby, Mosley, Doddle, Sinnett, Pennebrygg, Luckett, Archer, Griffin, Flowers and Bryson did not.

And- "ADAM?" Archer cried, watching him take a sip. "Holy shit man, welcome to the fucking club!"

"WAS THAT A PUN, ARCHER?" Flowers cried.

"No, but I wish it had been! Anyways, of all the people to drink, I actually had Jasper higher on the probability list than you, Adam!"

"Me?" Jasper asked, looking shocked. Adam just turned beet red.

"Yeah, that was a fun night. He was also a better lay than you, Luckett." Hyde said.

"Rude." Luckett said.

"Hey, quick question Hyde?" Lavender said.

"Yes?"

"Why did you take a drink?"

Hyde wiggled the fingers of his right hand and winked at her.

"I wish I hadn't asked."

"As you should."

Bird cleared his throat. "Never have I ever burned down a London street."

Sinnett and Luckett both drank, no problem. Hyde did not.

"Edward, you burned down this London street!" Rachel cried.

"Did not! I had no way of knowing that thing would explode!" Hyde said stubbornly.

"You really didn't know that a flamethrower would light a London street on fire?" Bird asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Why is that so hard for people to believe?" Edward asked.

"Just take a drink, Hyde, whether you meant to or not you did." Luckett said.

"Fine." Hyde rolled his eyes and finished another drink.

"You might want to take smaller sips, you have clearly done most of this." Tweedy said.

"I'm not a pussy, Tweeds." Hyde said, pouring another drink.

"Your funeral. Now, Bryson is up."

"Hey Luckett, you bitch, never have I ever stuck a firecracker up my ass." Bryson said. "This is because of the inflation thing!"

Luckett dutifully took a drink.

"How was I supposed to know that a firecracker had fire in it?" Hyde muttered, drinking.

Luckett looked over at him. "How are you not dead yet." He asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"There is nothing satisfying about a firecracker going off in your ass, Rachel!" Hyde said.

"You're implying that it was fiery end first." Luckett said.

"I know what I said, Jonathon!"

"Seriously, how are you even alive?"

"Blessed by the gods." Hyde decided. "Anyways, seems we have gotten back to my turn."

"We're not back, you haven't had a turn yet, Edward."

"Right. Anyways, never have I ever had sex with a plant."

Silence.

"Damn. I was really hoping one of our two plant people would have. Fine then."

"Was that seriously the best you could come up with?" Rachel asked.

"Listen, Rach, I've done a lot of stuff." Hyde said. "Adam? What have you got for us? You don't actually have to do anything sexual, although you do have a serious leg up there."

"Never have I ever fallen off a roof." Adam said.

"I'm feeling called out." Hyde took a drink. To his relief, so did Bryson. At least he wasn't alone.

Rachel smiled at Pennebrygg. "Never have I ever been hospitalized during sex."

Pennebrygg snorted. "Bold of you to assume that I went to the hospital after being lit on fire. However, Hyde just took another fucking drink. Seriously man what is wrong with you? What on earth did you do?"

"I don't have to tell you that!" Hyde protested.

"You absolutely do. What did you do, Hyde?" Rachel asked.

"Choked on someone's dick really hard. Busted my throat up." Hyde admitted.

There was a bit of laughter around the circle.

"But was it worth it?" Sinnett asked.

"You bet it was." Hyde confirmed.

"Was it Jekyll's?" Lavender asked.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. No. That man doesn't have enough of a dick for me to choke on." Hyde said.

"But if you know that, that means you have slept with him!" Lavender said.

"I don't know, have I? Or is that just an obvious fact." Hyde challenged. "Anyways, Jasper, hit us with your best shot."

"Never have I ever made an aphrodisiac."

"Shit kid, you learn quick!" Hyde laughed. "That's an improvement from last round for sure! So, Doddle?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Doddle said, knocking back the remainder of his drink.

No one missed that Ito and Hyde also drank.

Cantilupe smiled. "Never have I ever been arrested more than three times."

Maijabi and Griffin both drank. Maijabi smiled back at her.

"Never have I ever accidentally released a creature from my care in the middle of downtown London, chased it throught a building in which it destroyed half the walls, and had to stop it from nearly eating the sergeant." Maijabi said.

Cantilupe made a face at him before drinking. "God, why would you stop it from eating the sergeant?" Hyde asked.

"Because as much as you may like to, we can't just let beasts eat sergeants." Cantilupe said. "Tweedy? Have you got something?"

"Never have I ever wanted to fuck Robert Lanyon. Clearly a bunch of you have, since you've all guessed at his kinks." Tweedy said.

"That doesn't mean anything, Tweedy." Hyde said, but he drank anyways. Along with several other people.

Rachel was less ashamed to have to drink when she realized the only ones who didn't were Tweedy, Helsby, Adam and Jasper.

"You?" Tweedy asked Hyde.

"So?"

"But you hate the guy."

"Doesn't mean he's not attractive. He's just a ratbag too, so it'd be a fuck and run situation." Hyde admitted. "Those are still pretty fun."

A couple of people nodded their agreement.

"Luckett?"

"Never have I ever put a knife in any orifice." Luckett said.

Rachel already knew why Hyde had stolen a knife from the kitchen once, so she reached over and clinked their glasses as they drank.

"Wait, blade first?" Luckett asked.

"No." Rachel said.

"Yes, ya pussy." Hyde replied.

The whole group turned back to him. "Seriously, how are you alive?"

"I really don't know." Hyde admitted. "Pure willpower, probably. Moving on, it's Lavender's turn!"

"Hey Hyde! Never have I ever had sex with Doctor Jekyll. Now fess up!" Lavender called.

Hyde sighed and took a sip of his drink. "You guys are fuckin' killin' me here, I've had way too many of these damn thin's."

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! Griffin, pay up!" Lavender called.

Rachel had to admit she was surprised. Jekyll always denied the allegations pretty hard, she had been inclined to believe him. But there was the proof, she supposed.

"Alright, alright, come on guys you all knew that was the answer!" Hyde pointed out. "Flowers, it's your turn!"

"Never have I ever been a virgin." Flowers said.

"Technically you have, but since I know you are just trying to make us drink I'll let you do it." Archer said.

Everyone but Hyde took a sip. "Hyde, there's no way you have never been a virgin. Everyone has been a virgin at some point."

"Well, rationalize it how you would like, but I have not." Hyde said with a smile.

"I don't know whether you're lying or if this is just plain horrific." Rachel decided. "But do you know what you have had enough alcohol I don't feel like arguing with you about this. Helsby?"

"Never have I ever had a transformation kink." Helsby said.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Doddle asked.

Despite what he said, the whole circle turned to Jasper. "What? Me? Why would I have a kink for transforming?" He asked, amber eyes wide.

Someone coughed beside Rachel. She turned to see Hyde choking on his latest drink.

"Care to explain that one, Hyde?"

"No, I really don't." Hyde replied, coughing some more. "I took my drink, nearly died on it, lets move on!"

"You are going to tell us more about that soon." Helsby warned.

"No, I won't." Hyde said.

"You most definitely will, but for now... let's see. Who hasn't had that much to drink..." Mosley wondered, looking around the room. "Flowers. Never have I ever created a fire-breathing bug that lit Doctor Jekyll's office on fire."

"That was an accident! And Pennebrygg helped!" Flowers protested.

"Even better! Both of you drink!"

They grumbled, but did listen.

“Never have I ever called myself a stupid name and ran around London monologuing.” Archer said. “That's how you target someone, Hyde, not with fucking plants.”

Hyde sniffled. “Excuse you, I do not use a stupid name, I will not be takin’ a drink.” He said.

“It is stupid. Take a drink.” Lavender said.

Hyde huffed. “No.”

“Just take the drink, Edward.” Rachel said, reaching out and pouring it for him. “The Spirit of London at Night is a very stupid name.”

Hyde sighed and took the shot. “Just you wait, Archer.” He warned.

“I'm terrified.” Archer laughed. “What have you got, Jack?”

“Never have I ever moaned so loudly that I woke my neighbours up.” Griffin said.

“Oh, come on, you're after me too?” Archer cried.

Lavender also took a drink. “Missus C is in the room beside mine and is a light sleeper.”

Doddle had a grin on his face before he even started speaking. “Never have I ever _stolen_ and _eaten_ several aphrodisiacs, _Hyde.”_ He said.

“Have you been holding onto that since the made aphrodisiacs thing?” Hyde asked as he knocked back his drink.

“You know damn well I have.” Doddle agreed. “Walter, you're up.”

“Never have I ever fallen off a cliff.” Pennebrygg said.

“I hate that you all know I grew up in the alps.” Adam said, shaking his head. “Creature had to catch me.”

“Good thing they caught you!” Sinnett laughed. “Anyways, never have I ever fucked a werewolf.”

“Oh come on!” Hyde groaned, taking another drink. “You lot are going to kill me!”

“I thought it was Jekyll who fucked the werewolf?” Rachel asked.

“Morcant isn't the only werewolf, and even if she was, it's not like she can only fuck one person.” Hyde said. “When are you going to make it so that you have to drink?”

Jasper blushed and hid his face.

“Alright, come on, Jasper is going to die of embarrassment. Never have I ever slipped on a body part.” Ito said.

“Stupid loose spleen.” Rachel muttered, and finished her drink.

“I thought you had killed someone!” Jasper admitted.

“She wishes.” Hyde muttered.

“I didn't see you drink to it, either, Hyde!”

“Alright, alright, no fighting.” Bird said. “Never have I ever had a crush on a coworker. And yes, for this purpose you're all coworkers.”

The number of people who drank was impressive. Rachel was happy to see that Jasper did, as did Lavender, Flowers, Helsby, Mosley, Archer, Griffin, Pennebrygg, Sinnett, Doddle and Adam, surprisingly enough.

Bryson rolled his eyes. “You are all a bunch of romantic sucks.” He said. “Never have I ever owned a cat.”

“That's ridiculously tame and I still hate you for it.” Griffin said as he took a drink.

Jasper smiled. “My family had a family of them on the yard when I was young.” He said.

“Kid, you are young!” Hyde called. “You’re what, twenty?”

“Twenty-one, I'm not that young.”

“You’re more than ten years younger than me.”

“Oh.”

“Doesn't matter anyways. Archer! Never have I ever…” Hyde trailed off. “Oh god I can't think straight.”

“You can never think straight.” Ito said.

“Harsh but true.” Hyde said. “Never have I ever- goddammit I have done too many things. Never have I ever built a plant machine listen just take a drink that's the best I got.”

“I'll drink, only because I feel bad for you.” Archer agreed. “Next time think of something better.”

“You try thinking good with- how many drinks have I had?”

“Eighteen.” Rachel said.

“Jesus Christ.” Hyde shook his head. “Adam, you're up, be nice to me.”

“Never have I ever touched the moaning thistle like a fucking moron.” Adam said.

“Oh, I like the swearing!” Hyde cried, as Doddle and Archer dutifully took a drink.

“That thing does not transport nicely, and Hyde, you need to drink.”

“Do not!”

“If you never touched it, why did I have to fuck you senseless in my lab. Take a drink.”

“Fiiiiine.” Hyde took another drink.

“So I guess we’re back to me.” Rachel said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things from this chaoter credit to the "100 things the lodgers are no longer allowed to do" post on Tumblr!

“So I guess we’re back to me.” Rachel said with a smile. Swirled her drink around in her cup. “Never have I ever cried like a little bitch during sex.” She said. “Now fess up, because I know at least one person who has to drink for that, _Edward_ , because Doddle bragged about it for a week.”

“How about I shove an umbrella up _your_ ass and we’ll see who’s crying, Rachel?” Hyde said.

“That is not the only time you've cried.” Archer said.

“Because you're one to talk! And Pennebrygg, bottoms up because you definitely cried too. Doddle was fuckin’ brutal that night.”

Doddle looked quite proud of himself as Archer, Hyde and Pennebrygg both took a drink. Rachel realized she had a new fear for the experimental confectionist.

“Jasper?”

“Never have I ever drank ten cups of coffee in under twenty-four hours.”

“You watched me do it that is so not fair.” Lavender muttered. Cantilupe also sipped her drink.

“That was a long day.”

“It was.” Lavender agreed. “Now let's hear it, Missus C.”

“Never have I ever licked a sea creature.”

Helsby and Hyde both drank to that. Rachel decided that was way more about what exactly had happened with the kraken than she had ever wanted to know.

From the repulsed looks on a couple faces, Rachel wasn't alone.

“James?”

“Never have I ever blown up the chemistry lab. Looking at you, Luckett.” Maijabi said.

Luckett, Ito and Sinnett all had to drink. Rachel remembered the horrible mess that Luckett’s experiment had made that day. It had taken two months to fully clean up after it.  

“Never have I ever been related to a criminal.” Tweedy said.

“Every single one of my siblings are criminals.” Rachel said, knocking back her drink.

“Which criminals?” Hyde asked curiously.

“None of your damn business. Fill your drink, the way tonight is going for you, you’ll need it soon.” Rachel advised. “Your count is twenty-one now.”

“Fuck.” Hyde filled his drink again.

“I still don't get how he isn't dead yet.” Sinnett admitted.

“I sacrificed to Satan in exchange for immortality.” Hyde replied. Those were getting crazier and crazier the longer the night went on.

“Luckett?”

“Never have I ever owned a demon rabbit.”

“Thank god, we didn't need a third.” Doddle said quietly. “I still have a scar from yours, Missus C, and I think the other one-"

“It's gone, trust me.” Maijabi said as he drank. Missus Cantilupe followed his lead.

“Never have I ever been wanted by the police.”

“Twenty-two and countin’.” Hyde sighed and knocked back his glass. Griffin did as well, muttering something about Iping.

“You need to stop. You'll get alcohol poisoning.” Tweedy said.

“I'm no little bitch, Tweeds, I'll stop when the game is done.”

“Or when you die.” Tweedy muttered. “Flowers? You wanna try and kill him?”

“Never have I ever had sex in Rachel's kitchen.”

Rachel was unsurprised but still disappointed to see Mosley and Helsby drink. “I sure hope you cleaned up after yourselves.” She warned.

“No, we just left jizz all over the kitchen.” Mosley said sarcastically. “I think you would have noticed.”

Rachel couldn't really argue with that. “I hate you both. Next person!”

Helsby smiled. “Never have I ever turned fifty rats invisible.”

“Not fifty.” Griffin said immediately. “Less than fifty.”

“Shut up and drink, Griffin.” Helsby retorted. “It may as well be fifty, they're all over the damn place!”

“Never have I ever passed out in an alley.” Mosley said.

“You guys are going to kill Hyde. We're going to go to jail for murder. Murder by Never Have I Ever.” Ito said.

“Nah, he's doing it to himself. Besides Hyde isn't the only one who has, Miss Virginia.” Mosley said with a smile.

Ito made a face and drank her drink. Tweedy and Archer also took a shot.

“Never have I ever had a one-night stand.” Archer said.

“Prude!” Hyde called as he drank his next shot.

A good number of people had to drink there. Griffin, Adam, Hyde, Bird, Cantilupe, Maijabi, Sinnett, and even Rachel herself.

Hyde was swaying in his chair. Rachel was impressed that he was still sitting upright at all. His face was flushed.

“Never have I ever stolen Rachel's cookies.” Griffin said.

“Alright, you lot, fess up.” Rachel said.

Hyde, Archer, Pennebrygg, Sinnett, Luckett, Lavender, Mosley and Jasper all drank.

And they were just the ones who had stolen them. Never mind those who had eaten stolen cookies.

“I'm disappointed in you all.” Rachel said.

“You shouldn't make them so damn easy to steal!” Mosley said.

“Nice victim-blaming there, Martin.” Flowers said.

“Never have I ever eaten twenty chicken legs in one night.” Doddle said.

“Listen, transforming takes a lot out of you!” Jasper said, taking a drink. Hyde nodded along with him, but Rachel wasn't convinced Hyde fully knew what was going on at the moment anymore. She was probably going to have to bring him to the hospital for alcohol poisoning at some point.

“But twenty chicken legs, Jasper?” Doddle asked. “Twenty?”

“I was really hungry!” Jasper protested.

Doddle shook his head. “You are going to eat us out of house and home!”

“You sound like Lanyon.” Rachel said.

“Ouch!” Doddle held a hand to his chest like he had been shot. “You wound me, miss, you really do! Anyways, Walter, it is your turn.”

“Never have I ever slept with something that wasn't human.” Pennebrygg said.

“Now you're just picking on me.” Hyde complained.

“You’re the one who slept with the repair kraken!” Pennebrygg cried.

Cantilupe took another long drink.

So did Bryson.

“Wait! Bryson, we all know Hyde shagged the kraken and Cantilupe had an encounter with an eldritch beast but what did you do?” Pennebrygg asked.

“That is between me and the cosmos.” Bryson said mysteriously.

“Are you telling me aliens are real and you fucked one?” Hyde asked. “Why am I being judged the most here guys?”

“Because no one is going to take on Missus C and the alien might have been humanoid at least. The kraken isn't.” Helsby said. “You had sex with a tentacle monster we are going to judge you. Now, Sinnett, it is your turn.”

“Never have I ever stabbed someone for calling me short.”

“Ugh.” Hyde groaned, reached for the bottle, forgoing his glass, and took a swig.

Rachel also sipped her drink. She had been quite drunk that night. It was not her best moment.

Ito snorted. “Someone switch that bottle with water, he’ll never notice.”

“Will too!” Hyde slurred. “Let's hear yours, Ito!”

“Never have I ever had a contest to see who could make the loudest boom.” Ito said.

“That was fun.” Sinnett said, as he, Luckett, Griffin and Tweedy all drank. “Bird? What have you got? Hit us with your best shot!”

“Never have I ever had sex with five people in one night.” Bird said.

The six-person orgy in a broom closet club all drank. Rachel seriously considered stealing the bottle from Hyde and bringing him to bed.

He was going to hurt in the morning.

Or be dead. One of the two.

“Bryson?”

“Never have I ever lived in Scotland.”

“Ha! Me neither! I've just visited and it's a terrible place.” Hyde laughed. “Fuckin’ hated it.”

“Okay, so nobody. Cool. Hyde? Are you conscious enough to say something?”

“Never have I ever worn invisible clothing." Hyde said. Griffin frowned and drank his drink.

“It was for the good of science!”

“Good of science, my ass.” Archer said. “Adam?”

“Never have I ever been in a bar fight.” Adam said.

Hyde took another swig from his bottle and immediately looked sick. “I'll be back.” He said, setting it down on the floor and running out the door.

Ito dumped it into another of its kind and filled it with water for when he got back.

Griffin, Helsby, Archer, Mosley, Sinnett and Maijabi also had a drink, but none of them fled to either throw up or pass out.

“Ten shillings says he's dead.” Lavender said.

“I'll take that action.” Rachel called. “He's probably puking.”

“Next round! Alright, Rachel, let's hear it!” Bird said.

“Never have I ever flipped over a table.” Rachel said.

Griffin huffed and drank.

“Dude you have some serious anger issues.” Sinnett said.

“Do not!” Griffin said.

“Do to.”

“Never have I ever had a floating tea party.” Jasper said.

“How did you hear about those?” Maijabi asked. “They've been banned for ages!”

“Cantilupe mentioned them.” Jasper replied.

“Traitor.”

Cantilupe, Maijabi and Bird all drank.

They'd been banned for spiking the tea and dumping it on the ‘young’uns’ heads.

“Missus C?” Rachel asked.

“I'm tapping out. I've had way too much to drink.” She replied. “Otherwise it might be me Lavender bets on being dead.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Missus C.”

Cantilupe took a few minutes to make her way out of the room, but she made it.

“Maijabi?”

“Never have I ever called Dr. Jekyll ‘Mom’.” Maijabi said.

“I think Sinnett is unconscious, and he's the one who did it.” Doddle said.

“Oh.”

“I'll bring him upstairs, I've had enough too.” Doddle admitted.

“Alright. Well, goodnight you two.” Rachel said.

Doddle needed help to lift Sinnett, but he managed to get them both out of the room.

Hyde stumbled back into the room with a bucket. “Y’started withou’ me!”

“We were placing bets on whether you had died!” Rachel said. “Lily, pay up!”

Lavender tossed her some coins.

Hyde fell into his seat and was handed the bottle of water.

“Tweedy?”

“Never have I ever fed Mister Hyde cat food.” Tweedy said.

Rachel drank and Hyde gagged into his bucket.

She grinned over at him. He looked queasy.

There was vomit on his chin. Rachel decided not to mention it. He did look quite a mess even without it, she was surprised he was even alive, never mind conscious. Sinnett had passed out after half the amount of alcohol. “You should probably go to bed, Edward. You've had enough.”

“‘m fine..." Hyde insisted. “Can't b’lieve y’fed me cat food!” He spat.

“It was hilarious.” Rachel told him. “You had no idea.”

Hyde gagged again.

“Anyways, Luckett, your turn.”

Luckett nodded. “Never have I ever drank alcohol for breakfast.”

Rachel felt much better when Hyde didn't realize he drank a shot of water. Now at least he was doing something healthy.

Ito also took a drink. “Back in the good old days of doing science in a shitty flat.”

“Those were the days.” Griffin snorted.

Lavender smiled. “Never have I ever worn my boss’ clothes.” She said.

“Bitch.” Hyde said, rolling his eyes and taking another swig of his water.

Still didn't notice that it wasn't alcohol.

“You’re the idiot who admitted to fucking the boss, I'm just calling you on wearing his clothes around occasionally.” Lavender said.

Hyde screwed up his face and stuck his tongue out at her. She responded in kind.

Flowers cleared her throat. “My turn, I believe.” She said. “Never have I ever eaten one of my butterflies.”

Helsby grimaced. “It tasted terrible.” He said.

“Why the fuck would you eat it?” Flowers asked irritably.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!” He said. “It wasn't! It really, really wasn't!”

“Anyone could ‘ve told ya that it wasn't a good idea!” Hyde cried.

“Says the man who fucked the repair kraken!”

“Why do y'keep bringin’ that up?” Hyde complained.

“The only way to accept it is to joke about it.” Rachel said. Hyde stuck his tongue out at her.

“Never have I ever had a glitter war.” Helsby said.

Hyde immediately burst into a fit of giggles. “That got _ever’where.”_ He said gleefully.

“Ugh. Too much information. Take your drink, Hyde.” Rachel said.

Hyde took another sip of water. Lavender, Flowers, Maijabi and Tweedy all had sips of actual alcohol.

Jekyll had banned glitter in the society after that incident. Understandably. Rachel still found glitter in nooks and crannies.

“Never have I ever built an automaton army.” Mosley said, grinning at Pennebrygg.

Pennebrygg groaned and took a drink. “Lanyon found out and nearly killed me.”

“Sounds l'ke Lanyon.” Hyde agreed. “Spoil-sport, ‘e is. Ruins absolutely ever’thing.”

“Yes Hyde, we know. You hate Lanyon because he actually tries to keep this building standing.” Rachel said. Jasper snorted. Hyde glared at her.

“‘e’s an ol’ stick in the mud.” He declared.

“Archer, before Hyde whines about how terrible Lanyon is forever, take your turn.” Flowers said.

“Alright. Never have I ever worn a collar.” Archer said.

Helsby took a sip of his drink. “That is because you have absolutely no sense of adventure.” He said.

“No, that is because I am not a kinky fuck.” Archer corrected.

“Says the man who fucked Griffin when he was invisible. How many times did you miss?”

Griffin went red. Archer, significantly baited, answered. “Twice.”

“Christopher!” Griffin groaned.

“Oh, he called you by your first name, you're in trouble now!” Helsby laughed.

“I'm leaving.” Griffin decided, getting to his feet.

Archer stood up as well. “That's right, _Christopher_ , play your cards right and maybe he’ll let you do it again!” Mosley laughed.

“‘ave fun boys!” Hyde called as they left, waving after them.

“Hyde, I am stunned that you didn't have to drink to that as well.” Rachel said.

“He did, you didn't see it.” Ito told her.

“Of course he did.”

Hyde smiled to himself. “T'was a fun night.” He admitted. “Guy had a leash, too-"

“Stop talking!” Luckett cried.

“Never have I ever decided to release the kraken. In the middle of London.” Pennebrygg said.

Lavender shot him a dirty look and took her shot.

“That was you?” Rachel cried. “Do you know how long it took us to clean up that mess and get Brokenshire off our cases?” She asked.

“I know, it was hilarious.” Lavender agreed.

“I beg to differ. Anyways, I'd better go make sure that Doddle and Sinnett got to bed alright.” Pennebrygg decided.

“Walter.” Hyde said.

“Do I want to know what you're going to add here Hyde?” Pennebrygg asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sinnett passed out, ‘e is too drunk to suck y’off b’fore bed. Stay an’ finish this round.”

“I was right, I didn't want to hear what you had to say. Goodnight everyone!” Pennebrygg called, and left the room.

“Next up, Miss Ito! Unless you're tapping out as well.” Rachel said with a smirk.

“Not on your life.” Ito told her. “Never have I ever burned down half the lobby.”

“That shouldn't count, I already had a drink for the contest that led to me burning down half the lobby.” Luckett complained.

“Too bad! Man up, bitch.” Hyde said. “Drink!”

“Hyde you have also burned down half the lobby.” Ito said.

“Oh, right. I forgot about that.” Hyde took a sip at the same time as Luckett. Rachel thanked the Lord he was drinking water. Or else he would probably be dead. Ito was truly a fucking hero. Funny, Rachel was pretty sure she didn't even _like_ Hyde.

“My turn.” Bird said.

“Alright Birdie, what have you got for us?” Rachel asked, smirking at him.

“Never have I ever flooded the entire upstairs with candyfloss.” Bird said.

“Dude, Doddle left a while ago.” Flowers said. “He's the one who did that.”

“But Hyde and I helped.” Rachel said, sighing and taking a drink. “And Hyde wouldn't come down off of the ceiling for hours and hours, he made a right nuisance of himself.”

“And y’wouldn't give me any cookies f’r a week!” Hyde cried.

“You'd had enough sugar for a month!” Rachel cried. “You didn't need any cookies!”

“Doesn't mean I didn't want any!” Hyde said indignantly. “I wanted a cookie!”

“Yes yes, you whiny baby, you wanted a cookie. No one gives a damn.” Ito said.

“Ouch!” Hyde clutched a hand to his heart dramatically and proceeded to fall off his chair. “Ow!”

“Are you alright?” Luckett asked.

Hyde shook his head but sat up and grabbed his bottle anyways. He couldn't be feeling any pain.

“Bryson! What are you going to make us drink for?” Rachel asked.

“Never have I ever made a potion in Rachel’s kitchen.” Bryson said.

Ito took a shot. “Oh come on! Why do you guys insisted on doing everything in my kitchen? You have labs and bedrooms!” Rachel complained. “Seriously guys, my kitchen is for cooking, and Hyde occasionally jumping around on my counters because I can't stop him. Not sex or science.”

“Technically, Rachel, cooking _is_ science!” Ito said.

“Oh, shut up.” Rachel retorted. “Hyde? Are you still conscious?”

“Damn right I am!” Hyde said. “Never have I ever fallen asleep while doin’ a ritual and filled the entire upstairs wit very angry ghosts.”

“That was one time!” Maijabi said. “One time!”

“An I fucked the kraken one time an ever’body wants ta bug me about it.” Hyde retorted.

“One of those ghosts tried to kill me.” Tweedy said.

“They're ghosts, ghosts can't hurt you.” Jasper said, looking confused.

“These ones could.” Bird assured him. “And they were not in the mood to be friendly, either.” He added. “Adam? Say your thing and then I'm off to bed.” He decided.

“Never have I ever licked lab equipment.” Adam said.

A revolting amount of people drank to that. Jasper, Lavender, Mosley and Hyde and honestly with some of their work, that was far too many.

After finishing his sip of water, Hyde slumped over.

“I think he's passed out. Jasper, help me get him upstairs?” Rachel asked. “We should all probably head to bed.”

“That's true.” Ito agreed.

Jasper walked over and grabbed Hyde’s feet, Rachel lifted him up from underneath his shoulders. She wasn't exactly gentle about it, but he was out like a light.

His face was twitching funny, but Rachel figured it was probably just the alcohol or Hyde being weird and laid him in the spare bed in Jekyll’s office. “Sleep tight. Don't die before morning.” She muttered, pulled the blankets over his shoulders and went to bed.


End file.
